


Hide From Bad Guys

by truth_renowned



Series: K-I-S-S-I-N-G [12]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sousa Sass, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy, Jack and Daniel are on a stakeout. What could go wrong?





	Hide From Bad Guys

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from tumblr: "Jack and Peggy, Kiss to hide from bad guys"

“I hope this isn’t just a lunch run,” Jack said to Peggy. “You sure this is a drop?”

Peggy pursed her lips. “As sure as I can be, given the tip came in anonymously.”

He looked in the department store window at Peggy’s reflection. They were supposed to be a couple out on a lunchtime date, taking a stroll and admiring the Christmas window displays. They weren’t nearly as good as New York’s displays, but they weren’t horrible.

Peggy huddled close to Jack, though not for warmth or affection. The walkie-talkie in her hand was more than suspicious, so she stayed next to him to partially hide it.

“Got sights on Franklin.” Sousa’s voice over the walkie-talkie. “He’s headed your way.”

“Copy that,” Peggy said into the walkie-talkie before stuffing it into her purse.

She and Jack moved away from the window, leisurely walking down the sidewalk until Peggy stopped suddenly.

“What?” Jack asked.

“Alphonse Cabrilla, ten o’clock,” she said, wrapping her hand around his upper arm and looking up at him, smiling. “I’m guessing the tip is good.”

Jack nodded, returning the smile, as if laughing at what she said. “Guess so. Now we just need Franklin to show up.”

As if on cue, mob hitman Ruben Franklin appeared from around a corner. Less than 10 feet from Jack and Peggy.

Suddenly, Peggy grabbed Jack by the lapels, turning him around and slamming her lips onto his. Her lips. Onto his. A kiss. She was kissing him. Peggy Carter was kissing him! Why was Peggy Carter kissing him?

_What… what the..._

Then her lips were gone. He stared at her, not sure if he was shocked or… No, he was sure he was shocked. Really shocked.

“What the hell, Carter?” he whispered sharply.

“Shh!” She kept one hand gripped on his lapel as she looked over his shoulder. “Almost… almost… that’s it.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Cabrilla handed Franklin an envelope,” she said into the walkie-talkie, which he had completely missed her pulling from the purse.

Sousa’s voice squawked over the radio. “Move in, move in!” 

Peggy and Jack watched as five men descended on the scene in a matter of seconds. Before Franklin and Cabrilla could breathe, they were in handcuffs and stuffed into the back seat of cars being driven by SSR agents. 

Jack turned his attention back to the woman standing before him. The only who had just kissed him. “Carter, why the hell did you do that?”

“What?” she asked, finally tearing her gaze away the cars pulling away from the curb.

He looked at her as if she had sprouted another head. “What do you mean, what? You kissed me!”

“I didn’t kiss you,” she replied, indignant. “I saved your life.”

He scoffed. “Sousa may think your kisses are life-affirming, but I don’t share that sentiment.”

“You wanker,” she said, punching his arm, “I didn’t kiss you because I wanted to. Franklin was looking this way. He knows what you look like.”

It took a few seconds for Jack’s scowl to relax. “Oh.”

“Yes, oh,” she snapped. “And you’re welcome.”

“You’re welcome for what?”

Peggy turned to see Sousa standing behind her, and Jack could almost hear her nervous gulp.

 _Oh, the shit’s gonna hit the fan_ , Jack thought. _Too bad I’m standing right in its path._

“Nothing,” Jack and Peggy said simultaneously.

Sousa’s eyebrow quirked. “That wasn’t at all suspicious. Wanna try again?”

“It was nothing,” Peggy offered. “We had to improvise our… undercover tactics.”

“Your girl planted one on me,” Jack mumbled.

“I’m sorry?” Daniel leaned in toward Jack. “Planted one what?”

Jack sneered. “A smooch. A kiss. A--”

Jack stopped as he saw Sousa focus his gaze on Peggy.

“He… I,” she stammered. “Franklin was right in front of us. I didn’t want Jack to blow our cover.”

“So your first thought was to kiss him,” Sousa said slowly.

“It… I… I had to hide him from Franklin!” 

“And your first thought was--”

“Yes, it was to hide his face. Ergo, kiss!” Peggy’s hands snapped to her hips, her annoyance crystal-clear. “And just what would you have done, Daniel?”

“Well, I certainly wouldn't have kissed him,” Sousa responded flatly.

Jack felt a crick in his neck at the verbal tennis match between the two lovebirds. At first, he thought it was a real fight, but the curling at the corners of Sousa’s lips told Jack he was yanking her chain. 

_Brave man_ , he thought until he saw Peggy’s eyes narrow. She knew her chain was being yanked. _Now a dead man_.

“Incorrigible,” Peggy growled as she walked away, turning back just long enough to add, “Both of you!”

Jack waited a few beats before saying, “You’re going to pay for that later, aren’t you?”

“Oh, definitely. But tell me it wasn't worth it.”

Jack shook his head. “I have no idea what she sees in you, Sousa.”

“Neither do I,” he answered as he started to walk away, “but I'm thankful for every day she sees it.”

 _You’ve got it bad, Danny-boy_ , Jack thought with a chuckle. _Definitely a brave man. And a lucky one._


End file.
